


Alles steht Kopf

by DownToSherwoodForest



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToSherwoodForest/pseuds/DownToSherwoodForest
Summary: Oneshots über die Jungs. Mal traurig, mal lustig, mal wütend. Parings und Personen wechseln.





	1. I'm (not) scared of love - Larry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> ich dachte, ich habe Ewigkeiten nichts mehr geschrieben, aber irgendwie hat es mich wieder gepackt. Also dachte ich, probiere ich doch mal wieder was und das kam dabei heraus.  
> Ich hoffe, ihr habt etwas Spaß :)
> 
> Ach ja, zeitlich spielt der OS so etwa Anfang 2011.

Harry saß mit geschlossenen Augen auf seinem Bett, hatte Kopfhörer in den Ohren und war in Gedanken versunken. Seit einigen Tagen stellte er sich immer wieder die Frage, was das zwischen Louis und ihm war. War es wirklich nur Freundschaft oder war es mehr? Er war hin und her gerissen, wie konnte es mehr sein, er war nicht schwul und soweit er wusste, war es Louis auch nicht. Also konnte es nur Freundschaft sein, oder?

Aber war es normal, dass Freunde in einem Bett schliefen oder kuschelnd auf dem Sofa lagen? Außerdem, wenn sie nur Freunde waren, wieso hatte er dann immer das Verlangen Louis berühren zu müssen? Er seufzte leise. Auf der anderen Seite wurde man doch auch nicht einfach von heute auf morgen schwul? Er hatte immerhin schon eine Freundin und war glücklich mit ihr gewesen. Vielleicht war er Bi und wusste es nur noch nicht, weil er noch nie einen Jungen getroffen hatte, für den er Gefühle hatte. Und Gefühle für Louis hatte er auf jeden Fall, er wusste nur nicht genau welche, weil er so etwas, wenn er ehrlich war, noch nie gefühlt hatte. Auch bei seiner Ex-Freundin nicht. 

Wieder seufzte er, machte die Musik aus und wählte die Nummer seiner Mutter. Er musste mit jemandem reden, er selbst kam zu keinem Ergebnis. „Hallo?“, sofort musste Harry grinsen. Schon alleine die Stimme seiner Mutter beruhigte ihn. „Hallo Mom, ich bin’s“, sagte er leise und setzte sich auf. „Harry! Wie geht’s dir?“, fragte sie und er hörte das Lächeln in ihrer Stimme. „Mir geht es gut“, antwortete Harry zögernd und schluckte das ‚denke ich‘ herunter. Seine Mutter schnaubte. „So hörst du dich nicht an“

Harry nickte. „Ja, ach… ich weiß auch nicht. Mir geht nur viel im Kopf rum“, gab er zu und fragte sich, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war, seine Mutter anzurufen. Plötzlich wusste er nicht mehr, ob er mit ihr darüber reden sollte. Wie dachte seine Mutter wohl darüber? Hatten sie jemals über dieses Thema geredet? Er glaubte nicht, wieso auch. „Harry? Hallo? Hörst du mir zu?“, riss ihn seine Mutter aus den Gedanken. „Hm was? Sorry, ich hab grade… ich war in Gedanken“, murmelte er.

„Harry, Schatz. Was ist los?“, wollte seine Mutter wissen. „Und sag nicht, dass alles in Ordnung ist, ich weiß, dass das nicht stimmt!“, fügte sie an. Harry schluckte und atmete nochmal tief durch. „Es ist wegen Louis“, fing er an. „Was ist mit ihm? Habt ihr gestritten?“, fragte seine Mutter sofort nach. „Nein! Nein, wir haben uns nicht gestritten, es ist nur…“, er unterbrach sich und überlegte, wie er es am Besten erklären konnte. „Eher das Gegenteil. Ich meine es… es fühlt sich so gut an, wenn er da ist und wenn wir zusammen auf der Couch sitzen und irgendwelchen doofen Serien gucken oder wenn er mir zuguckt, wie ich koche und doofe Kommentare abgibt oder wenn er wieder irgendwas Bescheuertes macht und sich selbst so unglaublich lustig findet oder…“ Harry hörte ein leises, warmes Lachen am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Was?“, fragte er unsicher.

„Nichts, entschuldige, rede weiter“, antwortete seine Mutter ruhig. „Ja, also ich… Mom, das ist doch nicht normal, oder? Das sollte doch nicht so sein“, platzte es aus ihm heraus. Denn wenn er ehrlich war, war das seine größte Angst, nicht normal zu sein, dass irgendwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. „Was meinst du?“, fragte seine Mutter hörbar irritiert. „Ich meine… also ich denke, dass…“, er holte kurz Luft. „Ich glaube, dass ich Gefühle habe, die ich nicht haben sollte und dass das nicht normal ist“, hauchte er leise und hielt die Luft an. „Harry Edward Styles“, kam es ernst von seiner Mutter und Harry schloss die Augen, sie hasste ihn, er hatte es gewusst. „So etwas will ich nie wieder von dir hören“, fuhr sie fort und Harry spürte wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen schossen. „Ich will nie wieder hören, dass es nicht normal ist Gefühle zu haben. Und wenn du Gefühle für Louis hast, dann ist das nichts Schlimmes“

Harry blinzelte. „Aber ich… er ist… ich meine… wir sind beides…“, er ließ den Satz offen, seine Mutter würde schon verstehen, was er meinte. „Harry, Schatz“, sagte sie sanft. „Ich verstehe, dass das für dich plötzlich kommt und neu ist und dass du Angst hast. Aber das musst du nicht. Ich liebe dich und mir ist es völlig egal, ob dich ein Mädchen oder ein Junge glücklich macht, die Hauptsache ist, du bist glücklich“, erklärte sie ernst. „Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Was, wenn er es rausfindet und mich hasst und nie wieder mit mir redet? Oder es allen erzählt und sich über mich lustig macht?“, fragte Harry und konnte das Zittern seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken.

„Oh Harry nicht weinen“, hörte er seine Mutter sagen und fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er weinte. „Louis wird dich nicht hassen und er wird sich auch nicht über dich lustig machen. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, ob er auch so empfindet, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er dich deswegen nicht fallen lässt“, versuchte sie ihm Mut zu machen. „Ihr habt euch von Anfang an super verstanden und wart euch so schnell, so nahe, das kann nicht so schnell zerstört werden“, fuhr sie fort. „Hm… ich hoffe“, murmelte Harry leise. „Ich soll es ihm also sagen?“, wollte er wissen, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, ob er überhaupt wollte, dass Louis es Bescheid wusste. „Naja, ich kann dir da keine Antwort geben. Das musst du selbst wissen“, antwortete seine Mutter. 

„Wusste, dass du das sagst“, erwiderte er nur und seufzte wieder. „Ich hab einfach Angst, dass ich alles kaputt mache, wenn ich ihm was sage. Die Freundschaft, die Band, einfach alles“, seufzte er und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Das wirst du nicht und wenn du unsicher bist, dann sag es ihm nicht. Du musst wissen, wenn du soweit bist“, Harry nickte. „Danke Mom“, sagte er ehrlich. „Ich bin immer für dich da, das weißt du doch“, sagte sie. „Ich weiß, trotzdem danke. Hab dich lieb“, erwiderte Harry ehrlich. „Ich hab dich auch lieb, Harry und jetzt hör auf dir Gedanken zu machen und genieß den Rest des Abends. Ich bin mir sicher, Louis fragt sich schon, wo du bist“  
„Ja, vielleicht. Ok, also dann bis… bis morgen. Hab dich lieb“, seine Mutter lachte leise. „Bis morgen, hab dich auch lieb“, sagte sie dann und legte auf.

Harry atmete tief durch, ging schnell ins Bad und wusch sich sein Gesicht, in der Hoffnung, dass er danach nicht mehr so fertig aussah und ging dann nach unten ins Wohnzimmer. Louis war nirgends zu sehen. Irritiert sah Harry sich um. Hatte Louis noch etwas vorgehabt? Harry überlegte, ob er etwas gesagt hatte, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern. „HAZZA!“, ertönte es plötzlich hinter ihm und Harry zuckte zusammen. „Lou“, sagte er grinsend und drehte sich um. „Wo warst du?“, wollte er wissen. „In der Küche, hab Tee gemacht“, antwortete Louis und hob die Hand, in der er eine Tasse hielt und Harry kam sich einen kleinen Augenblick ziemlich doof vor, weil er an die Küche gar nicht gedacht hatte.

„Und ich?“, fragte er und machte einen Schmollmund. „Du musst dir selbst einen Tee machen, ich bin noch sauer auf dich“, sagte Lou ernst. Harry sah ihn irritiert an. „Was? Warum?“  
„Du hast mich…“, Louis sah auf die Uhr. „Zwei Stunden und 8 Minuten alleine gelassen! Mir hätte sonst was passieren können! Stell dir vor, ich hätte versucht zu kochen“, erklärte er und Harry konnte nicht anders und begann zu lachen. „Tut mir leid, bin eingeschlafen“, Harry wusste, dass es nicht fair war Louis anzulügen, aber er war noch nicht bereit ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Ohne mich?“, kam es entsetzt von diesem. „Das wird ja immer schlimmer!“, schimpfte er, konnte jetzt aber auch ein Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken. „Es tut mir sehr leid, ich werde es wieder gut machen“, versprach Harry. „Das will ich auch hoffen!“

Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und ging sich auch einen Tee machen. Während er darauf wartete, dass das Wasser zu kochen begann, schweiften seine Gedanken wieder ab. Konnte er es riskieren alles zu verlieren? Oder war es vielleicht doch besser, einfach den Mund zu halten. Lieber so, als gar nicht, oder? Gedanken verloren kaute er auf seiner Lippe und sah ins Leere. Als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, zuckte er zusammen und drehte sich erschrocken um.

„H? Ist alles ok?“, fragte Louis besorgt. „Klar“, nickte Harry. „Was sollte denn sein?“, stellte er die Gegenfrage. „Ich weiß nicht, aber du bist seit Tagen so… abgelenkt und du gehst mir aus dem Weg und verkriechst dich in deinem Zimmer und du bist dauernd wo anders mit deinen Gedanken“, erklärte Louis. Scheiße. Harry bekam Panik. Er war so auffällig gewesen? Was wenn Louis etwas ahnte. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Nein, alles ok ehrlich, das bildest du dir ein“, versicherte er dann und hoffte, dass Louis ihm das abnahm. „Ok, wie du meinst“, erwiderte dieser und wirkte verletzt. „Aber wenn du doch irgendwann mit mir reden willst, weißt du ja, wo ich bin“, fügte er an und verließ die Küche wieder.

Harry sah ihm nach. „Scheiße“, fluchte er leise und biss sich auf die Lippe. Er wollte Louis nicht das Gefühl geben, dass er nicht mit ihm reden konnte und ganz bestimmt wollte er Louis nicht verletzten. Aber so wie es aussah, hatte er genau das getan. Harry seufzte, nahm seine Tasse und ging zu Louis ins Wohnzimmer. Kurz zögerte er, dann atmete er nochmal tief durch und nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen.

„Es tut mir leid, ich weiß, ich bin zurzeit etwas durch den Wind, aber das hat nichts mit dir zu tun“, sagte er dann. „Also doch, schon, aber also es ist nichts, also ich meine…“, er wusste nicht, wie er das alles erklären sollte. Louis hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht und sah ihn irritiert an. „Also es hat nichts mit mir zu tun, aber irgendwie schon und du kannst nicht mit mir darüber reden? Warum nicht? Ich dachte, wir können über alles reden! Und ich meine, so schlimm kann es ja wohl nicht sein“, kam es von Louis und er klang enttäuscht. Harry schloss kurz die Augen, am liebsten hätte er jetzt etwas gegen die Wand geschmissen. „Lou bitte. Es ist… kompliziert“, er wusste, dass das nicht das war, was Louis hören wollte, aber er hoffte, dass es erst mal reichen würde.

„Was bitte?“, fragte Louis allerdings sauer nach. „Seit Tagen bist du komisch und dauernd mit den Gedanken irgendwo anders und du gehst mir aus dem Weg und weichst mir aus und jetzt sagst du, es hat mit mir zu tun, aber du kannst mir nicht sagen, was es ist!“, fuhr er fort und wurde immer lauter dabei. „Aber wenn wir das nicht klären, dann können wir auch nicht weiter zusammen wohnen“, fügte er an. „Weil so will ich das nicht“, flüsterte er am Schluss und senkte den Kopf.

„Was? Nein! Lou bitte!“, erwiderte Harry panisch, das war das letzte was er wollte, deshalb wollte er nichts sagen, aber jetzt führte genau das dazu, dass sie sich stritten. Nervös fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Schnell ging er zu Louis und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Louis ich… ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich das alles erklären soll“, gab er zu. „Ich versteh das alles doch auch nicht. Ich meine, ich weiß nicht mal genau, was das ist. Aber es lässt mir keine Ruhe und ich hab einfach Angst, dass das alles kaputt macht und ich will nicht, dass es kaputt geht. Ich will, dass alles so bleibt, wie es ist“

Louis sah ihn an und spielte mit seinen Händen. „Aber ich glaube, ich will nicht, dass alles so bleibt, wie es ist“, murmelte er. Harry sah ihn irritiert an. „Was meinst du?“, fragte er und ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Brust breit. „Ich will nicht, dass es so bleibt, ich will…“, Louis brach ab und sah Harry an. „Ich will mehr“, hauchte er, bevor er sich einfach zu Harry beugte und ihn küsste. Harry riss erschrocken die Augen auf und stieß Louis von sich. „Ist das ein Witz?“, fragte er sauer und spürte schon wieder, wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten. Schnell wischte er sich über die Augen und wollte aufstehen, als Louis ihn festhielt.

„Warte! Wir müssen nicht… wenn du nicht willst, dann… es tut mir leid! Ich dachte, also ich hab gehofft, dass… aber wir können auch einfach Freunde bleiben. Ich schaff das und ich komm dir auch nicht mehr zu nah“, versprach Louis und ließ Harry los. „Warte du… du meintest das ernst? Du hast… du hast nicht gehört, wie ich mit meiner Mom gesprochen habe und verarschst mich jetzt?“, kam es irritiert von Harry. Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte, das war alles so absurd, so unreal. „Was? Wovon redest du? Ich hab dich nicht verarscht, ich dachte, du fühlst vielleicht auch so, weil also ich meine, ich dachte, wegen der Blicke und weil du auch immer… aber wenn nicht, dann… dann ist das ok“, sprach Louis leise und Harry überlegte, wann er Louis jemals so unsicher erlebt hatte.

„Ich hab mit meiner Mom gesprochen, weil seit Tagen darüber nachdenke, was das zwischen uns ist und weil ich das alles nicht verstanden habe und Angst hatte, alles kaputt zu machen und außerdem war ich so verwirrt, weil das alles neu ist und ich ja auch nicht wusste, was du davon hältst“, erklärte Harry dann. Louis nickte. „Ging mir nicht anders“, gab er zu. „Aber ich… also du auch?“, fragte er unsicher. Harry nickte. „Also dann… wollen wir… ich meine, wenn du auch, also dann… versuchen wir’s?“, wollte er dann wissen und sah Harry hoffend an. „Ja, versuchen wir’s“, antwortete dieser Entschlossen und zog Louis an sich. Dieser lächelte glücklich und küsste Harry erneut und diesmal stieß Harry ihn nicht von sich.


	2. Need you to keep me from falling apart - Larry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> ich muss gestehen, die ersten OS sind meistens Larry und gehören irgendwie zusammen. Ich hoffe, das stört euch nicht :)  
> Dieser OS spielt etwa im November 2012

Louis betrat sein Hotelzimmer und schmiss sich auf sein Bett. Er vergrub den Kopf in seinem Kissen und unterdrückte die Tränen, er hatte genug geheult in den letzten Wochen und endlich war er soweit, dass man ihm abnahm, dass es ihm gut ging. Und dann das. Dabei hatte der Tag so gut angefangen. Seit Ewigkeiten hatte er mal wieder gut geschlafen und hatte wirklich gute Laune gehabt. Harry und er kamen wieder besser miteinander aus. Nachdem sie eine Zeit lang gar nicht gesprochen hatten, konnten sie sich wenigstens wieder normal unterhalten und er hatte wirklich gedacht, dass es wieder besser werden würde, dass sich alles wieder einrenken könnte, aber er hatte sich wohl geirrt.

Das Schlimmste an der Sache war, dass er es nicht verstand. Er hatte tagelang und, wenn man genau war, auch nächtelang darüber nachgedacht. Hatte versucht den Zeitpunkt zu finden, an dem es anfing Berg ab zu gehen. Aber egal, wie oft er alles Revue passieren ließ, er konnte es einfach nicht sagen. Natürlich wusste er, dass ihre Lage nicht leicht gewesen ist, aber für ihn war es in Ordnung, für ihn war alles in Ordnung, so lange sie zusammen waren. Aber so wie es aussah, stand er damit alleine da.

_ Rückblick 1 Anfang _

_Louis saß in ihrem Musikzimmer am Klavier und spielte so vor sich hin, er hatte schon länger nicht mehr gespielt und da Harry mal wieder unterwegs war, hatte er nichts Besseres zu tun. „Lou?“, hörte er Harry plötzlich rufen und war überrascht, dass dieser schon zurück war. Er hatte noch gar nicht mit ihm gerechnet. Schnell stand er auf und ging Harry entgegen. „Hey“, begrüßte er diesen lächelnd und wollte ihm einen Kuss geben, als Harry seinen Kopf wegdrehte. Irritiert sah Louis ihn an. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er und war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort wirklich hören wollte._  
  
_Es war nicht so, dass er nicht bemerkt hätte, dass Harry etwas beschäftigte, aber bis jetzt hatte Louis nichts gesagt. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass Harry zu ihm kommen würde, wenn ihn etwas belastete und er wollte ihn nicht drängen. Harry nickte erst, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wir müssen reden“, sagte er leise und ernst. Sowas bedeutete nie etwas Gutes und das wusste er nicht nur aus schnulzigen Liebesfilmen. Er schluckte schwer und nickte. „Wollen wir dann ins Wohnzimmer? Soll ich einen Tee machen oder Kaffee oder irgendwas anderes?“, wollte er wissen und fragte sich, ob Harry hörte, wie nervös er war. Wenn ja, ließ dieser sich auf jeden Fall nichts anmerken._  
  
_„Nein, lass uns einfach reden und dann…“, Harry ließ den Satz offen, aber spätestens jetzt wusste Louis, dass er nicht hören wollte, was Harry zu sagen hatte. Da der aber schon kehrtmachte und Richtung Wohnzimmer lief, folgte Louis ihm und wappnete sich innerlich. Harry hatte sich auf den Sessel gesetzt. Nicht auf die Couch, wo Louis neben ihm Platz gehabt hätte, stellte er fest, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat und er merkte, dass er immer unruhiger wurde und am liebsten wäre er stehen geblieben oder wieder gegangen, einfach um dieser Situation zu entkommen, aber es half nichts, wenn Harry ein Problem hatte, mussten sie das klären. „Also… worüber wolltest du reden?“, fragte er, nachdem er nun doch auf dem Sofa platz genommen hatte._  
  
_„Ich will…“, Harry schluckte und sah Louis nicht direkt an. „Das mit uns, das… das war gut, aber… ich will das nicht mehr“, hörte Louis Harry sagen und riss die Augen auf. „Was?“, verständnislos sah er sein Gegenüber an. Er hatte mit schlechten Neuigkeiten gerechnet, aber nicht damit. „Ich habe viel nachgedacht und die ganze Sache mit Eleanor und die ganze Scheiße mit dem Management und die Gerüchte… Ich habe da keine Lust mehr drauf“, erklärte Harry. Louis hörte es in seinen Ohren rauschen und spürte Tränen in seinen Augen. Er hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. „Du hast… nachgedacht?“, wiederholte er. „und bist zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass du auf das… uns…“, er schluckte. „mich keine Lust mehr hast?“_

_Harry nickte und sah Louis jetzt direkt an. „Es tut mir leid“, murmelte er. Louis schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein“, sagte er. „Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe und nicht Eleanor! Sie ist doch nur… ich meine als Tarnung und sie weiß doch, dass… also sie weiß doch von uns! Und die Gerüchte… lass die Leute doch reden, alle die wichtig sind, wissen doch, dass es nicht echt ist“, versuchte er Harry umzustimmen. Irgendetwas musste er doch tun können. Es konnte doch jetzt nicht einfach vorbei sein. Die letzten Monate waren so gut gelaufen. Ihre Freunde und ihre Familien standen hinter ihnen. Alle hatten sich gefreut. Also bis auf das Management, aber auch die hatten es nicht geschafft, es oder besser sie kaputt zu machen. Bis jetzt, wie es aussah. „Das macht es nicht besser und ich kann das nicht mehr“, blieb Harry bei seiner Meinung. „Ok“, Louis nickte wieder. „Ok, dann… wie soll das… ich meine, wir wohnen zusammen und… bald gehen wir wieder auf Tour“, fragte er monoton nach, wenn Harry so viel nachgedacht hatte, hatte er bestimmt auch dafür einen Plan‘, dachte Louis und hätte fast gelacht._

_Wie stellte Harry sich das vor? Sollten sie einfach hier neben einander her leben? Jeder in seinem Zimmer? Die sie nicht mal beide genutzt hatten, als sie noch nicht zusammen waren? Louis hatte das Gefühl, alles brach über ihm zusammen. Sie waren seit der Gründung der Band immer zusammen gewesen, erst als Freunde, dann als Paar und jetzt sollte das alles vorbei sein?_

_„Ich fahre bis zum Tour Beginn zu meiner Mom und dann müssen wir gucken, ich meine, wir sind ja nicht alleine und wenn wir uns zusammenreißen, dann kriegen wir das schon hin“, antwortete Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wow“, sagte Louis bissig. „Das ist ja der Wahnsinn, wie gut du dir das alles überlegt hast. Hast du auch schon gepackt?“, fragte er zischend, als Harry leicht nickte, stand Louis auf, fuhr sich durch die Haare und begann hin und her zu laufen. Dann blieb er stehen und sah Harry verletzt an. „Und während du nachgedacht und Pläne entworfen hast, ist dir nie in den Sinn gekommen, mal mit mir zu reden?“, wollte er wissen. „Ich meine, bist du nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass ich vielleicht… dass wir das vielleicht irgendwie klären können?“, fuhr er fort und merkte, wie seine Stimme zu zittern begann._  
  
_Er biss sich auf die Lippe, er würde jetzt nicht heulen, nicht vor Harry. Nicht nachdem dieser ihre Beziehung einfach weggeworfen hatte, ohne auch nur zu versuchen etwas zu retten. Als Harry nicht reagierte und nur auf seine Hände sah, verlor Louis den letzten Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung. „Dann geh“, sagte er ernst. „Verschwinde“, Harry nickte, stand auf, nahm seine Tasche, die er, wie Louis feststellte, schon an der Tür deponiert hatte, und öffnete die Haustür. Kurz drehte er sich nochmal um. „Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte er und verließ dann endgültig die Wohnung. Erst als sich die Tür schloss, ließ Louis den Tränen freien Lauf._  
  
_ Rückblick 1 Ende_

Harry hatte einfach aufgegeben, ohne ihm eine Chance zu geben. Wenn er mit ihm geredet hätte, hätten sie bestimmt eine Lösung gefunden. Er hätte sich sofort von Eleanor „getrennt“, wenn Harry das verlangt hätte. Aber er hatte nicht mit ihm gesprochen. Er hatte das alles mit sich ausgemacht und aufgegeben und Louis verstand das bis heute nicht. Ohne es wirklich verhindern zu können, flossen jetzt doch die Tränen.  
  
Er zuckte zusammen, als sich plötzlich jemand neben ihn legte und ihn in den Arm nahm. Kurz dachte er es sei Harry, aber ziemlich schnell wurde ihm klar, dass das nicht der Fall war. Wie so oft in den letzten Wochen, war es Liam, der zu ihm kam, um ihn zu trösten, immerhin hatte dieser sich auch erst vor kurzem von Danielle getrennt und wusste, wie es sich anfühlte. Das Schlimmste an der Sache war, dass Louis nicht nur seinen Partner, sondern auch seinen besten Freund verloren hatte. Einfach so. Von Heute auf Morgen, ohne wirkliche Warnung und auch wenn er die andern Jungs hatte und wusste, dass er sich zu hundert Prozent auf diese verlassen konnte, konnten sie doch Harry nicht ersetzen. Kurz sah er vom Kissen auf und rutschte näher an Liam heran. „Es tut so weh“, schluchzte Louis. „Ich weiß“, murmelte Liam leise, streichelte Louis’ Rücken und hielt einfach nur fest. Viel sagen konnte Liam nicht, weil es eh nichts besser gemacht hätte, das wusste er selbst nur zu gut.

_ Rückblick 2 Anfang _

_Louis saß auf einem Stuhl und wartete mit den anderen darauf, dass das nächste Interview begann. Wie immer hatten sie gleich mehrere Interviews an einem Ort und nur die Interviewpartner wechselten. „Hey, können wir kurz reden?“, fragte Harry ihn, der neben ihm aufgetaucht war, ohne dass Louis es bemerkt hatte. „Klar“, nickte er und versuchte die aufkommende Hoffnung zu unterdrücken. Auch wenn sich ihr Verhältnis wieder verbessert hatte, verbat er sich, darüber nachzudenken, ob es wieder so werden konnte wie vor ein paar Wochen. Auch wenn er wusste, dass er sofort Ja sagen würde, würde Harry auch nur eine Andeutung in diese Richtung machen._  
  
_„Was gibt’s?“, fragte er, als sie eine ruhige Ecke gefunden hatten. „Ich…“, Harry sah ihn nicht an. „Ich werde mich morgen mit Taylor treffen, also Swift“, sagte er dann. „Und ich fand es wichtig, dass du das von mir erfährst und nicht aus der Zeitung oder so“, erklärte er. Louis hatte das Gefühl ihn hätte jemand geschlagen, kurz blieb ihm die Luft weg. „Schön“, kam es erstickt von ihm. Was sollte er auch sagen. Obwohl er sich immer wieder selbst gesagt hatte, dass er sich keine Hoffnung machen sollte, hatte er es getan und wie damals, völlig aus dem Nichts, wurde er auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt. „War es das?“, schob er mit festerer Stimme nach. Harry nickte nur und Louis drehte sich auf der Stelle um und brachte so schnell wie möglich Abstand zwischen sich und Harry._  
  
_Er atmete tief durch und versuchte die Ruhe zu bewahren. Sie hatten gleich ein Interview. Er musste die Nerven behalten. Er sah sich um. Liam, wo war Liam, der schaffte es immer, ihn zu beruhigen, aber er konnte ihn gerade nicht sehen und so musste er selbst klarkommen. Wieso hatte er es ihm jetzt sagen müssen, wieso nicht nach dem Interview. Er wusste nicht, wie er dieses überstehen sollte. „Jungs! Los geht’s“, rief Paul da auch schon und scheuchte sie auf ihre Positionen. Kurz darauf startete das Interview. Louis wusste nicht mehr viel, er wusste noch, dass der Anfang noch ganz ok war. Er beantwortete gerade eine Frage, als er bemerkte, dass Harry mit Niall rumalberte und wieder einmal realisierte er, dass Harry, im Gegensatz zu ihm, wirklich überhaupt kein Problem mit der Trennung zu haben schien._  
  
_Nicht das Louis, das nicht schon gewusst hätte, aber in dem Moment, tat es umso mehr weh, weil er wusste, dass Harry jemand Neues gefunden hatte und einfach weitermachte und er saß hier und litt, weil er Harry so vermisste. All das wurde ihm bewusst, während er noch sprach, was dazu führte, dass er komplett den Faden verlor und die Frage abgeben musste. Zum Glück sprang Zayn ein und er konnte abschalten. Er verfolgte das Interview nur halbherzig und versuchte krampfhaft nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Obwohl er es nicht wollte, sah er immer wieder zu Harry, der aber so mit Niall beschäftigt war, dass er es nicht bemerkte. Manchmal fragte Louis sich, ob Harry überhaupt wusste, was er ihm antat. Wie sehr ihn das Verhalten des anderen verletzte und wie sehr er noch unter der Trennung litt. Nicht das erste Mal kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er Harry vielleicht nie so viel bedeutet hatte, wie Harry ihm._

_Er war so in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er von dem ganzen Interview nichts mitbekam. Erst als die Frage aufkam, welches der Lieder des Albums, sie am besten fanden, wurde er wieder aufmerksam. Harry antwortete als Erster und nannte ‚Little Things‘, Louis hätte am liebsten gelacht. Das war ‚ihr‘ Lied. Es handelte von ihnen. Es waren ihre ‚kleinen Dinge‘, die jetzt keine Bedeutung mehr hatten. Zumindest nicht in dem Sinne, wie es vorher der Fall gewesen war. Zuerst wollte Louis nicht antworten, aber als die Interviewerin, Louis hatte ihren Namen schon wieder vergessen, fragte ob alle zustimmten, konnte er nicht anders. „Mein persönlicher Favorit ist ‚I loved you first‘“, hörte er sich sagen und biss sich auf die Lippe. ‚Verdammte Scheiße, das Lied heißt nur ‚Loved you first‘. Fuck‘, schoss es Louis durch den Kopf, nachdem er den Satz beendet hatte. Konnte er wirklich noch auffälliger sein? Und da ihm Liam auf die Schulter klopfte, wusste zumindest der, genau worum es ging. Er wagte es nicht, zu Harry zu gucken und sein Hals schnürte sich zu. Er musste hier raus. So schnell wie möglich._

_ Rückblick 2 Ende _

„Es wird besser, es dauert, aber es wird besser“, murmelte Liam. Louis sagte nichts dazu, so richtig daran glauben konnte er nicht und wenn er an die nächsten Tage, Wochen, Monate oder vielleicht sogar Jahre dachte, in denen er wahrscheinlich dauernd mit Harry und Taylor konfrontiert wurde, wurde ihm ganz schlecht. „Kannst du heute hier schlafen?“, fragte er leise, er wollte nicht alleine sein. Mit den Gedanken, die in seinem Kopf schwirrten und die er nicht loswurde, egal was er tat. „Immer doch, Tommo. Weißt du doch“, antwortete Liam sofort und zog die Decke über sie beide. Louis schloss die Augen und hoffte, dass dieser Alptraum bald ein Ende hatte. Mit den Gedanken bei Harry schlief er irgendwann, an Liam gekuschelt ein.


	3. I'm sorry if I say, „I need you“ - Larry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiter geht's :)

Harry war gerade auf den Weg in sein Zimmer, als ihm Louis entgegenkam. „Hey, willst du noch weg“, fragte er, aufgrund des Outfits des Anderen, irritiert. „Jap“, antwortete Louis und grinste. „Die eine, die mich heute Mittag so umklammert hat, die hat mir ihre Nummer zugesteckt“, zwinkerte er. „Mal gucken, was da noch so geht“, Harry starrte Louis an, als sei dieser von einem anderen Stern. „Was?“, fragte er entsetzt. „Louis das… das passt nicht zu dir! Du machst sowas nicht“, stellte er fest. „Oh doch, seit kurzem und das ist gar nicht schlecht“, erwiderte der Ältere und zuckte die Schultern.

„Wie auch immer ich muss los, man sieht sich“, er winkte Harry kurz zu und ging weiter. Schnell packte Harry ihn am Arm. „Louis! Das kannst du nicht machen“, sagte er ernst und sah Louis fest in die Augen. „Kann ich nicht? Wieso nicht, weil ich der treue Trottel mit einer Scheinfreundin bin und nicht wie du, der Frauenheld, der 485 Frauen pro Jahr vögelt?“, zischte Louis zurück und machte seinen Arm los. Kurz sah Harry verletzt aus, aber dann fing er sich wieder. „Aber das bist nicht du“, wiederholte er. „Der Lou, den ich kenne, würde sich auf sowas nicht einlassen“  
  
„Den Lou, den du kanntest, gibt es aber nicht mehr und ich mag den neuen Lou“, schnaubte dieser. „Und ganz davon abgesehen, geht dich das einen Scheißdreck an“, fügte er hinzu. „Lou bitte, ich… es tut mir leid ok. Das… das mit der Trennung, das war alles ein Fehler und ich…“, Louis unterbrach ihn. „Stopp! Auf gar keinen Fall, fängst du jetzt damit an. Nicht jetzt und nicht morgen und nicht übermorgen. Es ist aus. Dafür hast du gesorgt und ich habe lange genug gebraucht, um das zu kapieren und du stellst dich jetzt nicht hier hin und sagst, dass das ein Fehler war“, erklärte er und man konnte deutlich hören, wie sauer er war. „Aber Lou, es war ein Fehler!“, beharrte Harry eindringlich.

Louis schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur zur Erinnerung, du hast mich sitzen lassen, von heute auf morgen ohne Warnung und hast dann was mit der ach so tollen und netten und vor allem weiblichen Taylor Swift angefangen. Du hast einfach weitergemacht, ohne zurück zu gucken und es war dir scheiß egal, wie es mir ging, also lass es dabei. Es geht dich nichts mehr an“, wiederholte er und drehte sich um. „Aber ich lie…“, fing Harry an und stand im nächsten Moment mit dem Rücken an die Wand gedrückt, einem wirklich wütend aussehenden Louis gegenüber. „Wag es nicht, das auszusprechen“, zischte er, stieß sich von Harry ab und machte sich dann schnell auf den Weg.

Louis  
  
Kaum war er um die Ecke, blieb er stehen und lehnte sich an die Wand. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er bereute es, dass er nicht den Fahrstuhl genommen hatte, dann wäre er jetzt unterwegs zu seinem ‚Date‘. Aber nein, er wollte ja unbedingt die Treppe nehmen, warum wusste er schon gar nicht mehr, und jetzt hatte er den Salat. Als er etwas runtergekommen war, lief er los, aber nicht wie geplant nach draußen, sondern zu Liam. Er musste jetzt mit jemandem reden. Ohne zu klopfen, betrat er das Zimmer und bevor Liam überhaupt etwas sagen konnte, machte er seinem Ärger Luft.  
  
„Wie kann er es wagen? Wie kann er es wagen mir zu sagen, dass ich mich nicht mit Fans treffen sollte und wie kann er es wagen, mir zu erzählen, dass ich nicht mehr, der Louis bin, den er kennt?“, fing er an. „Wie kann dieses Arschloch, dieser… Wie kann er es wagen, mir jetzt zu sagen, dass es ein Fehler war und dass er mich liebt?“, wollte er wissen und sah Liam ernst an. Dieser hatte sich aufgesetzt und starrte Louis verwirrt an. „Was?“, kam es nur völlig planlos zurück. Louis sah ihn an. „Harry“, sagte er, als ob das alles erklärte.  
  
„Ja, das dachte ich mir, aber trotzdem. Was?“, wiederholte Liam. Schnell erzählte Louis ihm, was passiert war. „Und das jetzt. gerade jetzt, wo ich… wo es besser wurde. Wieso macht er das?“, wollte er wissen. „Naja, vielleicht, weil er gemerkt hat, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat?“, schlug Liam vor. Lou starrte ihn böse an. „Ist das jetzt dein fucking Ernst?“, fragte ungläubig nach. „Naja… ja“, gestand Liam und zuckte zusammen, als Louis, der sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt hatte, aufsprang. „Jetzt Liam? Jetzt wird es ihm ‚klar‘? Nachdem er die ganze Zeit nicht einmal auch nur Andeutungen gemacht hat, dass er mich auch vermisst?“, schnaubte er. „Das ist doch wohl nicht sein Ernst! Was erwartet der denn? Dass ich ihm um den Hals falle und abknutsche?“, regte er sich auf.  
  
Liam verkniff sich ein Grinsen. „Naja, bis vor drei Wochen hättest du genau das getan“, wieder kassierte er dafür nur einen wütenden Blick von Louis. „Du solltest auf meiner Seite sein, nicht auf seiner! Dieser Arsch hat nicht verdient, dass jemand auf seiner Seite ist“, stellte er klar. Jetzt schnaubte Liam. „Jetzt übertreib aber mal nicht Tommo“, sagte er ruhig. „Ok, meinetwegen sei auf seiner Seite, aber sag mir das nicht! Ich will das nicht hören“, erwiderte Louis. „Ich will nicht… Scheiße Liam, es… ich habe grade abgeschlossen und…“, Liam unterbrach ihn schnaubend. „Du hast kein bisschen abgeschlossen! Du verdrängst es und das weißt du. Nur weil du mit allen Mädchen schläfst, die nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen sind, heißt das nicht, dass du abgeschlossen hast“

„Manchmal kannst du echt nerven“, kam es nur von Louis. „Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach jetzt machen? Ihm einfach verzeihen und so tun, als sei nix gewesen, bis er sich dann überlegt, dass er jetzt mal Miley Cyrus ausprobieren will? Nein Danke. Das Kapitel Harry Styles ist beendet“, erklärte er und nickte zur Bestätigung. „Ok gut. Dann sag ihm das. Wäre dann das Abschlussgespräch so zu sagen. Wie bei richtig erwachsenen Menschen“, schlug Liam vor. „Fick dich Payne und tu nicht so, als ob du die Weisheit mit Löffeln gefressen hast“, kam es trotzig von Louis. Liam lachte nur. „Geht nicht, ich mag keine Löffel, weißt du doch“  
  
Harry

Harry sah Louis nach und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Gut, das war jetzt eher nicht so gelaufen, wie er geplant hatte, aber allein der Gedanke, dass Louis sich durch die Weltgeschichte schlief, machte ihn wahnsinnig. Seufzend sah er sich um und entschied dann zu Niall zu gehen, vielleicht hatte der eine Idee, wie er das ganze grade biegen konnte. Als er kurze Zeit später bei Niall klopfte und ziemlich schnell herein gerufen wurde, setzte er sich zu Niall auf das Bett und kam sich plötzlich unheimlich doof vor.  
  
„Alles ok?“, fragte dieser, nachdem Harry eine Zeit lang einfach nur vor sich hingestarrt hatte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe mit Lou gestritten“, sagte er. „Oh, naja das kam ja jetzt öfter vor“, murmelte Niall. „Worum ging es?“, wollte er wissen. Harry kaute kurz auf seiner Lippe herum und gab dann das Gespräch wieder, als er fertig war, starrte Niall ihn an. „DU HAST WAS?“, schrie er fast. „Hast du den Arsch offen?“, fuhr er fort und Harry sah ihn verständnislos an. Klar, der Flur und die ganze Situation, war nicht ganz optimal verlaufen, aber es war ein Anfang, oder nicht?  
  
„Boah krass… Dass du so unsensibel bist, hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut“, murmelte Niall ungläubig. „Wie bitte?“, fragte Harry benommen nach. „Na komm Harry, dir muss doch wohl klar sein, dass das von dir schon ein bisschen sehr scheiße war, oder nicht? Ich meine, du trennst dich von ihm, einfach so…“, auf das „Ich hatte meine Gründe“ von Harry ging Niall gar nicht ein. „… dann ignorierst du ihn und spielst jedem vor, dass es dir total gut geht und ja ich weiß, dass das nicht so war, aber alle anderen hast du hervorragend getäuscht“, erklärte er weiter. „Vor allem Tommo hast du davon überzeugt, dass dir das alles am Arsch vorbei geht. Und wie du ja weißt, konnte er so gar nicht auch nur ein bisschen den Eindruck erwecken, dass es ihm gut geht. Dann fängst du an Taylor zu daten, keine Ahnung warum, vielleicht weil du es konntest“, vermutete Niall und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Wie auch immer, du hast das ja mitbekommen“, fuhr er fort. „Und gerade dann, wenn er anfängt sich nicht mehr zu verkriechen und wirklich mal wieder besser drauf ist und auf dem Weg ist, auch endlich klar zu kommen, da knallst du ihm an den Kopf, dass es ein Fehler war und dass du ihn liebst?“, fragte Niall. „Ehrlich Harry, das war scheiße“, schloss er ab. Harry dachte kurz nach. „Ja, ich weiß ja, das war ja so auch nicht geplant, also eigentlich wollte ich in Ruhe mit ihm reden und naja… gucken, was daraus wird“, murmelte er. „Hat super geklappt“, antwortete Niall ironisch. „Also, wenn du ihn wirklich liebst und dir wichtig ist, dass es ihm gut geht, dann wartest du, bis er auf dich zu kommt“ Harry sah ihn an. „Und wenn er es nicht tut?“, wollte er wissen. „Dann, muss ich ehrlich sagen, bist du selbst schuld. Weil du weißt genau so gut wie ich, du hast es verkackt, nicht er“, Harry schloss die Augen. Er wusste, dass Niall recht hatte und hoffte, dass Louis ihm irgendwann noch eine Chance gab. Wenigstens um ihre Freundschaft zu retten.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seit diesem Abend waren jetzt zwei Wochen vergangen und Louis war Harry so gut es ging aus dem Weg gegangen und wenn dies nicht funktioniert hatte, hatte er ihn ignoriert. Jetzt saßen sie alleine im Bus, weil Liam, Niall und Zayn ein Interview hatten. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sie das absichtlich gemacht hatten. Es wurden nur drei von ihnen angefordert und er konnte nicht mal reagieren, da waren die drei schon aufgesprungen. Leise seufzte er und fragte sich, ob er nicht doch nochmal mit ihm sprechen sollte, aber Niall hatte recht, er musste warten bis Louis auf ihn zu kam.  
  
Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er ein Kissen ins Gesicht bekam. „Spinnst du?“, rief er und versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen. „Nein du spinnst!“, erwiderte Louis. „Du hast alles kaputt gemacht, ich habe fast gar nicht mehr nachgedacht und seit du diese Scheiße erzählt hast, dreht sich wieder alles im Kreis!“, fuhr er ihn sauer an. „Warum konntest du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Hast du die letzten Monate doch auch“, wollte er wissen. „Und starr mich nicht an, als wäre ich ein Alien, das nervt mich. Dein ständiges Gestarre bringt mich aus dem Konzept und das will ich nicht. Also lass das“, befahl er noch, bevor er sich umdrehte und wieder verschwinden wollte. „Du gehst jetzt nicht“, sagte Harry und hielt ihn fest. „Wir klären das jetzt“

„Ich will aber nichts klären. Ich will, dass du mich in Ruhe lässt“, erwiderte Louis. „Aber ich will das klären“, blieb Harry stur. „Hör zu, ich weiß ich habe dir weh getan“, Louis schnaubte nur und verdrehte die Augen „Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts“, murmelte er. „Ok, ich habe dir sehr weh getan, aber ich… der ganze Druck vom Management und die Angst, dass es doch auffliegt und die Eleanor- und Weiberheldsache. Das wurde mir zu viel“, versuchte Harry sich zu erklären. „Wieso hast du dann nicht mit mir geredet?“, wollte Louis wissen. „Weil es nichts geändert hätte und außerdem diese ganzen Sprüche, dass ich von dir abhängig wäre und dass ich ohne dich gar nicht klar käme und dass wir nur noch aufeinander hängen und was weiß ich, das ging mir auch gegen den Strich. Ich war 18 und volljährig und irgendwie nie wirklich alleine oder selbstständig, zumindest kam es mir so vor“, fuhr er fort.  
  
Louis schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist der größte Scheißdreck, den ich je gehört habe“, entgegnete er. „Das alles sind Dinge, die wir hätten regeln können, wenn du den Mund aufgemacht hättest, aber das hast du nicht. Du hast einfach entschieden, dass es besser ist, wenn wir uns trennen und es ist ja nicht nur das“, er machte kurz Pause und atmete tief durch. „Dich hat das alles einen Scheiß gekümmert! Dir hat das nichts ausgemacht! Ich habe wirklich gelitten, ich habe kaum geschlafen und mir dauernd den Kopf zerbrochen, was ich falsch gemacht habe. Mir ging es wirklich schlecht und auch wenn das jetzt egoistisch ist, aber ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass es dir auch scheiße ging, aber das ging es nicht. Im Gegenteil. Du warst so gut drauf, wie lange nicht mehr. Weißt du, was das mit mir gemacht hat?“, wollte er wissen.  
  
„Und obwohl ich wusste, dass es für mich die Hölle sein würde, wollte ich in deiner Nähe sein, aber du hast mich ignoriert und als es dann endlich wieder etwas besser wurde, knallst du mir vor einem Interview an den Kopf, dass du dich mit dieser doofen Schlampe triffst“, Louis war zum Schluss immer lauter geworden. „Vor einem Interview! Nicht danach, nein davor! Besser hättest du mir nicht zeigen können, dass es dich einen Scheiß interessiert, wie es mir geht!“  
  
„DAS IST NICHT WAHR!“, unterbrach Harry ihn lauter als gewollt. „Das ist nicht wahr“, wiederholte er. „Mir ging es genau so beschissen, die Tage bei meiner Mutter waren der absolute Horror. Aber ich wusste, dass ich selbst schuld war, also habe ich mir ‚verboten‘ traurig zu sein. Ich wollte mir beweisen, dass ich dich nicht brauche und dass ich ohne dich klar komme. Das hat aber nicht funktioniert, frag Niall. Also dachte ich, ich brauch eine… Ablenkung und irgendwie… Taylor war nett und sie mochte mich und… es hat sich angeboten“, versuchte er zu erklären. „Und ich habe gemerkt, dass es dir schlecht ging, deshalb bin ich dir aus dem Weg, ich dachte, dass macht es dir leichter, dann meinte Niall, dass eher das Gegenteil der Fall sei, also habe ich versucht wieder einen Schritt auf dich zuzumachen“, wieder fuhr er sich durch die Haare, eine Geste, die Louis in und auswendig kannte. „Es tut mir wirklich leid und du fehlst mir und ich liebe dich“, sagte er und sah Louis an.

Dieser hatte Harry stumm zugehört und nickte jetzt. „Ich glaube dir, dass es dir leid tut“, erstaunlicherweise, glaubte er ihm das wirklich, das ‚Ich liebe dich‘ und die Reaktion, die diese Worte auslösten, versuchte er zu ignorieren. „Aber das ändert nichts“, sagte er dann. „Ich habe zu lange gebraucht, um an den Punkt zu kommen, an dem ich jetzt bin. Also was dich und meine Gefühle angeht“, erklärte er. „Und ich will nicht wieder alte Wunden aufreißen und mich wieder öffnen, nur damit du nach ein paar Monaten wieder Panik bekommst“, fuhr er fort. „Aber ich vermiss dich als Freund“, gab er zu. „Also vielleicht, wenn du willst, sind wir einfach wieder Freunde?“, schlug er vor und streckte die Hand aus. Harry zögerte nicht lange und griff sie. Freunde war besser als nichts und immerhin hatten sie ja als Freunde angefangen und vielleicht, vielleicht gab es ja doch noch eine Chance, wenn Harry sich anstrengte und Louis zeigte, dass er es ernst meinte und dann würde er es nicht wieder verbocken. „Freunde“, lächelte er und spürte eine kleine Last von seinen Schultern fallen.


End file.
